Deep Water
by Sydney8
Summary: A Song Fic about Hermione and Viktor Krum. Viktor has cauhgt Hermione in Deep Water. The song is Mike's and the charcter's are J.K. Rowling. I


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is by a guy names Mike, who is the coolest! Get his album Exhibit A. The song is called Deep Water  
  
A/N: In my story Hemrione is a vegiterian.  
  
Hermione sat in the living room of Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum's house. She was working on her orginazation S.P.E.W. She finally came up with a plan to get intrested into S.P.E.W. She would show them how slavery was evil through-, but she was cut off by Viktor. "Herm-oh-ninny. let's go to dinner," he said.  
  
"Wait let me just jot this down," she said, but she couldn't. She forgot  
  
The wind blows deep  
  
And I'm back running the streets  
  
And I think I finally found the groove  
  
Finally up to some good  
  
Just like I knew I would,  
  
But your down here  
  
Trying to steal my mood.  
  
Viktor and Hermione went down the streets of Bulgaria. The went inside a grubby little place like the Leaky Couldren, but instead it was called the Dreary Owl. But instead of an ugly inside, like the Leaky Couldren has, the Dreary Owl was a handsome diner. Hermione saw House Elves running around.  
  
"The owner has employed house-eleves to do everything, Herm-oh-ninny. The food is delicous," Viktor told her.  
  
Hermione gapped At him. "He doesn't know about S.P.E.W.," she thought.  
  
You push me towards the shore  
  
Jagged rocks line my door  
  
And outside my head echos with the thunder.  
  
"Hello," said the house elf timidly. "My name is Tiggy and I will be your waiter tonight. Tiggy looked terrified of them. He was wearing a pillow case with a "D" and a "O," for the Dreary Owl.  
  
"You go get us both two steaks," Viktor said sharply. Hermione was horrfied. First of all she was a vegetarian, because she thought that killing animals for the purpose of food was horrible. Second, Viktor was being cruel as if Tiggy wasn't even a person.  
  
I can barely breathe  
  
Because you're crowding over me  
  
Well I feel you holding my head under  
  
Well I'm in the middle of a little something sweet  
  
You got a goal just turning up the heat  
  
Well I'd rather be anywhere but swimming  
  
Stuck inside this deep water living.  
  
Tiggy along with two stakes brought a small salad and a roll. Hermione was thankful, becuase she was famished. She looked at the small meal "This will have to do," she thought.  
  
"You okay, Herm-oh-ninny?" Viktor asked. "You haven't touched your steak."  
  
"Oh, I am just not hungry," Hermione lied.  
  
Down here agmonst the rubble  
  
On my skin I smell the trouble  
  
It's coming in from my heat hoar side  
  
You are so entrenched  
  
My head is feeling drenched  
  
As we go deeper into a further dive  
  
"That was delicous. Wadn't it, Herm-oh-ninnny?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Yes, excellent," Hermione said, even though she was starving.  
  
Tiggy came to check that everything was alright, and to see if they wanted any more food. Hermione tried to get some information from Tiggy for S.P.E.W.  
  
"Do you get paid, Tiggy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, no of course not," Tiggy squeaked "all we do is serve."  
  
"What about tips?" Hermione said, trying to strike up a conversaion again  
  
"We never get tips," Tiggy said. Then, he took the plates to the kitchen.  
  
Well I'm in the middle of a little something sweet  
  
And you got a goal just turing up the heat  
  
Well I'd rather be anywhere but swimming  
  
Stuck inside this deep water living  
  
Give me just a minute to catch my breath  
  
To dry myself of this wet  
  
That you have somehow washed all up on me  
  
"Herm-oh-ninny, why do you converse with such inferior beings?" Viktor asked.  
  
"They are not inferior! There is a human inside them, just like us!" Hermione said, her anger rising every second.  
  
Well after the craziness broke the calm  
  
Well I found the stillness in the storm  
  
I finally drifted out to sea  
  
Well I'm in the middle of a little something sweet  
  
And you have a goal just to turn up the heat  
  
Well I'd rather be anywhere but swimming  
  
Stuck inside this deep water living  
  
Stuck inside this deep water living.  
  
Viktor raised his had as to say whatever. Hermione opened her mouth to say something venomous, but Tiggy came just in time to stop her.  
  
"Here is your check sir and madame," Tiggy said, placing the reciept on the table. Viktor paid the twenty-six gallons and 14 sickles, and then left. Hermione stayed behind, and placed four gold galleons in Tiggy's hands.  
  
"Here's your tip, Tiggy. You deserved it," said Hermione said, with a smile. "If you ever want a job with pay go to Hogwarts and speak to Dumbledore.  
  
Tiggy had a big smile on his face. "Thank you, miss. You are very kind!" he said with joy.  
  
From all the precious depth to me you have given  
  
Wouldn't you rather be anywhere  
  
Wouldn't you rather be anywhere  
  
Wouldn't you rather be anywhere anywhere  
  
Wouldn't you want to be anywhere anywhere anywhere  
  
Wouldn't you rather be anywhere  
  
Wouldn't you rather be anywhere  
  
And Hermione wanted to be anywhere, then with Viktor Krum. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Just a short song fic. Hope you like it. Pleae review. And aslo anyone who knows how to egt italics to show up in the story, please tell me! Luv ya all Sydney 


End file.
